


Just wanna tell the world that you're mine ...

by truly_madly_deeply



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Taylor Swift is mentioned, and the awesome Perrie Edwards, birthday!Louis, mostly Modest!Management, so basically I wanted to punch someone in the face while writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truly_madly_deeply/pseuds/truly_madly_deeply
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis started sobbing and hid his face in Liam’s jacket. “But it hurts so much. I can’t do this anymore, I don’t <em>want</em> to do this …” - Basically Louis waiting for Harry to come home for his 21st birthday, and some Larry Stylinson in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just wanna tell the world that you're mine ...

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this on Louis' birthday last year after watching the infamous "It's just a boat" interview for like the hundredth time. They made it so painfully obvious that it is _not_ just a boat but a tattoo with such a deep meaning for both of them ...
> 
> It was the first time I translated some of my stuff into English, so if you find any errors please ignore them. ;)
> 
>  
> 
> * * * * * * * *

_“It’s just a boat.“_ Daddy Direction aka Liam Payne who had just looked up from his iPad was now slowly shaking his head and then threw a glance at the one of his bandmates who was sitting next to him. “Who is supposed to believe that after this interview, huh?”

“Nobody.” There was a giggle from his favourite Irishman who was sitting in the back seat and now leaning over to Bradford Bad Boy, also known as Zayn Malik. “Is he sleeping again?” he asked when he noticed that Zayn had his eyes shut, and tried to shake him awake.

“Niall, just don’t …” Liam let out a resigned sigh. Too late, Zayn already opened his eyes. “ _You_ are the one who’s always sharing his jet lag on twitter …”

“But we’re almost there! You want to carry him into his flat?” the blond boy protested and Liam couldn’t help but let this stupid smile take over his lips. After all, this was Niall Horan being all cute and irresistible, not to mention his deep blue eyes and this unique puppy face …

So instead of telling him off again, he started rewatching the interview. He stopped when he heard an annoyed voice mumbling some words none of them would’ve ever used in public and couldn’t stop his mouth from letting escape a “Not jealous at all, are we?” Seconds after that, he quickly moved to the left as far as possible in his seat. For sure, you didn’t want to get killed by a death glare from Louis Tomlinson.

“I’m with Lou on that one,” Zayn grumbled. “Enough is enough. Really, you guys shouldn’t let them do this to you any longer. Who gives a fuck about our contracts?”

“Well, we do,” Liam murmured and turned around, only to see this deep sadness in Niall’s eyes that almost broke his heart. “They don’t want you to hide your love for Perrie, so you’re the only lucky one here, I guess.” With that, he grabbed Niall’s hand to at least comfort him a little.

“No, they don’t. But I keep telling you to come out already. And I swear, I’ll always be there for you guys, no matter what might hap-“

“Oh would you just shut the fuck up?” Louis suddenly shouted.

It went silent for a few seconds, but then … “Come on, stop yelling at us. It’s not our fault that management makes Harry stay with Taylor.” Yeah, probably not such a good thing to say, but Niall had not meant to do so. The words had just stumbled out of his mouth all by themselves.

“If I hear that name ever again, I’ll throw you out of my car! You want to walk home?” Louis’ voice was shaking with rage now and so were his hands around the steering wheel.

„He didn’t mean it like that, you know that,” Liam tried to defend his boyfriend. “It’s not easy for _us_ either. I mean, management has forced me to get officially back together with Danielle, just because they want to show the fans that another member of the band is clearly not gay …”

“But _your_ beard isn’t such an overkill as fucking Taylor Swift!” Louis pulled over and hit the brakes. “You don’t have her glued to you 24 hours a day! Just like I’m not being forced to spend every minute of my life with Eleanor. Why did they chose Harry, why do they make him suffer so badly, he can’t handle this, he gets hurt by this shit so much more than anyone else would -“

“Shhh, come here …” Quickly Liam undid his seat-belt and leaned over to hug his friend. “Shhh,” he repeated softly and then gently ran his hand over Louis’ back. “Everything will be fine, trust me, and one day all this shit will be over …”

“Well that day better be soon,” Zayn stated. “Seriously, you can’t go on like this forever. We’re under contract for another year and Modest! won’t change their minds, so basically …”

“But the tour,” Niall whispered. He sounded absolutely desperate. “If we lose management, what are we going to do? We can’t do this to our fans!”

“We could manage the band on our own,” Zayn replied, ignoring the fact that they all knew how stupid this was. “And I’m quite sure they won’t cancel our contracts. I mean, they’re way too money-grubbing to do that.”

“Everything was just fine,” the words stumbled out of Louis’ mouth. “Well, not great, but somehow we could deal with it … before they set him up with Taylor. Wankers.”

Liam who still had his arms around him now realised how hard his friend was fighting back his tears. „Hey, you know that you’re the one who Harry loves. The one and only. He got a fucking ship tattoo, Lou! He did this only a couple of days after you told us that you’d like to have a compass on your arm! So it’s not _just a boat_ , it’s so much more, and you know that!”

“Sure I know …” Louis started sobbing and hid his face in Liam’s jacket. “But it hurts so much. I can’t do this anymore, I don’t want to do this …”

“None of us wants it,” Niall said in a low voice and put his hand on the trembling shoulders in front of him. “Zayn is right, we can’t take this anymore. We need to do something about it … even if the tour … if it …”

“Don’t think about the tour.” Like so often, Liam seemed to read his mind. “We will do the tour, no matter what happens. Listen, don’t be afraid of any consequences … if we are, it will never make us happy.”

***

Silence. That was all that welcomed Louis when he entered his house about an hour later. He was glad about having spent half of the Saturday with his bandmates – they had been out of town, doing a bit of Christmas shopping in an area where they weren’t spotted by paparazzi, and this had been the only way how to escape from the emptiness and loneliness of his house.

It wasn’t the first time he regretted buying it. It was far too big for him living there alone; maybe he should’ve chosen a nice flat. This could be his New Year’s resolution: selling his house, looking for a flat. At least this was a thought he could put into practice.

While he was taking off his jacket and his shoes, he looked in the mirror in the hallway. Great, his eyes were red and swollen and the tears that had been streaming down his face a little earlier had left salty marks on his cheeks. He definitely looked like shit. Hopefully nobody had gotten a picture of him like that.

He left his shopping bags next to the stairs and went straight to the kitchen. Usually, eating too much wasn’t something he did when he was all frustrated or exhausted, but now the fridge seemed like the only sheet anchor being available for him. He really needed to stop himself from thinking about all that crap that was going on in his life. Unfortunately, there wasn’t much left in the fridge since he hadn’t been home in a while. And of course, he had planned on spending Christmas with his family in Doncaster after returning from L.A.

And then there was the fact that he always forgot to do the grocery shopping and that there had been a time where he didn’t have to think about it because someone else always remembered. When he had shared a flat with Harry - who, by the way, was the best cook ever - well, back then, everything had been different. God, how he missed living with Harry …

Sure, they still managed to stay over at each other’s places from time to time, but there was a huge different in living together and being visitors. Sometimes, when Louis woke up alone in his bed and just wanted to lay there for the rest of the day, he found himself daydreaming about a life in which One Direction wasn’t existing. If he hadn’t been famous, he could’ve been living with his boyfriend happily ever after. His boyfriend … who was forced to spend an awful amount of time with Taylor Swift in Utah. His boyfriend, who – considering the current pictures – didn’t seem to be happy at all.

On the one hand, Louis should’ve been glad to see that Harry didn’t enjoy being with Taylor – but god, it hurt so much seeing him suffer. He tried to ignore the lump in his throat, grabbed his phone and dialed Harry’s number. Fucking voice mail. “I love you,” he barely managed to utter. Then he hung up, left the kitchen and stormed to his bedroom, hoping to fall asleep as soon as possible.

When he woke up the next morning, it was almost ten o’clock – which shouldn’t be surprising at all because he had fallen asleep only five hours ago. Somehow he succeeded in getting out of his bed and taking a shower before he started wrapping the presents he had bought for his family. Then he checked his phone and found three new messages, all from Harry.

 _“I love you, Lou.” – “Lou. They cancelled my flight, I won’t be back until tomorrow. I’m so sorry, Sweet Cheeks. I love you, I’ll be there, I’ll make it to your birth-“_ The connection broke and so did Louis’ heart. He had to sit down to be capable of listening to the third message and he already felt tears burning in his eyes. “Lou. I lost connection. We’ll be together tomorrow, I promise. I swear, we’re celebrating your birthday together, I’ll make sure to get to your family’s house straight from the airport. I … I love you.”

It seemed as hours had gone by when Lou finally stopped crying. He stuffed some clothes and the presents in a bag and went to twitter where he made his followers believe that he was all happy and excited for the next day – **It’s my birthday tomorrow ahhhhhh !! How is everyone?** – and then sent Harry a text. He told him that he was okay, that everything would be just fine and that he completely understood how it was all management’s fault … that he was looking forward to seeing him and that he was truly in love with him, no matter what might happen.

Sometimes he had the feeling that his mum used social networks more than he did, because when he went back to twitter a few minutes later, she had told her followers: **I did not know, 21 years ago, that tomorrow I would meet the best boy in the world ❤ xxx**

Again, Louis fought back the tears. Then he decided to call her. He had planned on not leaving for Doncaster until tomorrow, but right at this moment he knew that he couldn’t handle being alone today. He felt like being choked by the emptiness of his own house.

“Mum?” he whimpered when he heard her voice on the other side of the line. “Can … can I come home right now?”

***

„Happy birthday, Lou.“

“Thanks El.” A small smile appeared on the lips of the now 21-year-old when he heard the familiar voice of his … well, beard. Sure, she was under contract to pretend to be his girlfriend and it had been her choice to sign with Modest! for this job, but in the meantime they had become sort of friends. He knew it could’ve been worse.

Compared to this fucking Haylor story his fake relationship with Eleanor was almost relaxing. From time to time they had to show up together in public so that pictures of them could be taken … some tweets … and that was it. It was nice having a chat with her and luckily, she didn’t try to push herself in the centre of attention.

“I’m sorry I didn’t call earlier, there was so much to do for Christmas. How are you?” she asked and he threw a glance at his watch. Only four hours left until his birthday would be over … and still no Harry around.

“I’m okay.” Nothing was okay, nothing at all, and she’d be deaf if she didn’t notice it from his shaking voice.

“You don’t sound okay to me,” she replied without hesitation. “Don’t tell me Harry’s not with you by now.”

“N-no, he isn’t. They made him stay with Taylor for another day. El, I … I can’t talk about it right now. Thanks for calling, that was really sweet of you. And … thank you so much for doing your job without sticking to me like glue,” he spluttered and already felt like bursting out in tears again. Like those many times during the past hours … days … weeks …

“Lou, listen to me. You know, we’re both under contract but … I believe there are moments in life where you just have to quit. You shouldn’t go on like this forever if it makes you so unhappy, you hear me? At the end of the day everyone needs to find their own way … and their own happiness.”

The door swung open. “Sweetheart,“ Johannah said softly, „Liam’s on the phone. Apparently he couldn’t get through on your mobile.”

“Thanks Mum,” Louis murmured and took the phone. “El, I’m sorry but I have to go, Liam’s waiting on the other phone.”

“Sure,” she answered and it sounded like she’d just sent him a big smile. “Maybe ending something is exactly what you need to do if someone else is waiting for you, honey. Good luck.”

“Dinner is ready in 15 minutes,” his mum told him while he was staring at his mobile, his eyes wide open. Then she left and closed the door.

Ending something? His relationship with Harry? No, she couldn’t mean that. Ending his fake relationship with her? Yes, probably that was what she wanted to make plain to him, but he didn’t have the time to think about it right now because suddenly he heard Liam’s unusually loud voice through the phone: “TOMMO! Your boyfriend has declared war on our management two minutes ago! In public!”

Louis nearly dropped the phone. “What?” he asked weakly and collapsed into a chair.

“Twitter.” Liam’s voice was filled with incredulousness and proudness at the same time. “I have no idea what Modest! is going to do about it but – oh, I gotta go, Niall’s waiting on skype and I don’t want his butt to freeze. I’ll give you a call tomorrow, alright? See you.“

Never in his life had Louis logged in to his twitter account as fast as now. When he saw his timeline, his whole body froze. That … that couldn’t be true. Harry had not just …

**Need to get my compass back. I’m lost without it.**

Afterwards, Louis had no idea how long he’d been sitting there, not able to move or even think straight, and his mind was running wild. He didn’t even realise that suddenly his door was opened and somebody entered the room … well, at least not before said somebody slipped onto his lap and their lips were melded together in a longing kiss.

“Harry!” was the one thing Louis wanted to scream out but his boyfriend didn’t even let him take a breath and kissed him again. His hands buried in Lou’s hair and the older boy’s mind was crossed by the thought that his heart must’ve just been set on fire because it felt like burning in his chest.

Eventually they fell on the bed, bodies intertwined and swollen lips everywhere on bare skin. Louis couldn’t stop himself from deeply inhaling Harry’s wonderful smell and hardly noticed that they were losing all their clothes. When they were completely naked, Harry lying on top of him, Louis began running his fingers through those beautiful curls he’d always been addicted to.

“You’ve made it,” he whispered. His eyes were shining bright, probably brighter than ever before, and then he wrapped his legs around Harry’s hips to pull him even closer.

“I promised you, remember?” Harry kissed him again and it felt like he’d never done anything else in his life. Like he didn’t want to do anything else ever again …

“I love you,” Louis said a little later when he was lying in his bed wide-awake, holding a peaceful sleeping Harry Styles in his arms. Meanwhile, the house was silent, everyone had gone to bed – and he thought that his mum must’ve told the rest of his family not to go and get the two boys for dinner earlier. Now he was hungry but happy, he had gotten the best birthday present ever.

And said present was here, in his arms. He smiled and then fumbled around to reach his phone which had to be somewhere on the bed, and when he had found it he decided to log in to twitter. Harry was mumbling a handful of words that didn’t make sense at all but this made Louis smile even wider and press a soft kiss on Harry’s hair before he looked at his phone again.

All hell had broken loose on twitter. Larry shippers were freaking out and he hadn’t expected anything else but he wouldn’t start reading all those tweets now. His smile turned into a smirk when he suddenly got an idea and before he could stop himself from doing so, he had already taken the picture and posted it on his account.

Then he put the phone aside, placed a little peck on Harry’s forehead and closed his eyes. He knew, tomorrow wouldn’t be easy for him, but he was proud. Proud of himself - proud of the bravery he had shown by revealing this picture to the whole world and letting them all know the truth.

[Larry Christmas everyone! We love you all!](http://media.tumblr.com/9c421006ac4c65b19eddea074a40df6d/tumblr_inline_mijfmskvJC1qz4rgp.jpg)


End file.
